Austin&Ally&Dez?
by WhEnYoUiMaGiNe
Summary: A cute story about Ally Dawson, a romance about three friends don't worry trish will be in here, just not part of the romance Rated T just in case R&R pleaseee 3 This story is mostly an Ally/Dez story :D since I love the couple and there aren't enough fanfics about them. there will be some auslly too.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Austin&Ally or any of its characters :'( boo

This is a story about Ally, its mostly in her point of view but every so often I will switch up the points of view if needed. I haven't written fanfictions in years, and this is a brand new account XD sooo...I'm really hoping you like it.

Please review, but be nice! I don't mine constructive criticism either : ) I'll try my best to change what I do wrong.

Ally's POV:

I was sitting on a stool with my song book in my lap, peacefully writing, when…

"Ahhhh!" The scream came from a tall familiar red head that was bounding through the entrance of Sonic Boom, with his arms flailing wildly above his head.

"Dez! What are you doing?" I questioned him in slight panic, but I had a feeling it was nothing as usual.

Dez stopped in his tracks and looked over at me frozen.

I got the feeling I was right about it being nothing.

"Well?" I stared at him with an annoyed look on my face.

His features relaxed and he closed his eyes while he placed his hands on his hips, "I'm practicing my reactions again"

"And what reaction would that be?" I couldn't imagine what it could be this time, knowing Dez it could be anything.

"Bear attack, duh" He said matter of factly.

I couldn't help but laugh at the goofy red head standing before me.

"I bet you wouldn't be laughing if a bear was chasing you" he huffed, looking embarrassed slightly, his hands still on his hips and his nose in the air.

I just shook my head and looked back down at my song book. Before Dez RUDELY interrupted my train of thought, I had been writing a song for Austin.

I smiled to myself as I began to scribble down lyrics once again. Nothing made me happier than writing music.

"Hey whatcha writin'?" Dez exclaimed as he tried to look in my book.

"DEZ! DON'T LOOK AT MY BOOK!" I cried out and backed up, causing me to fall out of the stool I was perched on.

"Eyahhh!" I fell to the ground with a thud. I shot him a glare from the floor but he just looked away whistling.

I grunted and got up off of the floor, dusting myself off "You could have at least helped me up."

"Why would I do that?" Dez looked genuinely confused, and if he wasn't such a dummy I would have thought he meant to be such a jerk. But Dez just can't seem to help himself, He doesn't mean to come off rude.

I sighed and pouted. "Sometimes I wish you were a little nicer to me Dez"

"I'm nice!" He protested

"PUhleaseee" I snorted "You are always insulting me or doing something mean to me, its like you don't even like me!"

"That's not true! I do like you!" He thought for a second " Well…I'm not crazy about how uptight and boring you are…"

I gasped, offended.

He continued "And you really suck at dancing…and you also tend to be awkward in almost every situation…AND-"

"Okay enough!" I cut him off, hurt by his words.

He just smiled that Cheshire smile of his.

"You think this is funny don't you?" I crossed my arms expecting the worst.

"No, I just think it's cute when you're mad" His smile grew and he laughed.

I felt my cheeks redden softly. Ugh! He did all that on purpose! I couldn't help but feel a little happy though; at least he didn't mean all those mean things he said.

I composed myself "Well you…you're a jerk!" I huffed embarrassed.

"Hey Dez! Hey Ally!" I heard Austin's voice and looked towards the door.

I perked up at the sight of my favorite blonde walking into Sonic Boom, he always had a way of brightening my day. Maybe it was his happy go lucky attitude or maybe it was the innocence about him, but he definitely knew how to make everything better.

"Hi Austin" Dez mumbled, unlike his usual Austin greetings

"Hi Austin!" I Ignored Dez and smiled at Austin, glad for a chance to change the topic "I've been writing a song for you, and I'm almost finished"

"Haha yeah! When can I hear it?" He smiled and shuffled over to me bursting with his puppy like excitement.

I felt Dez's gaze but ignored it "Wellll" I leaned against the counter "Judging by my Ally-awesomeness song writing skills, and how fast this song has come along so far, probably tonight" I tried acting cool and nonchalant while I showed off, but Dez just laughed at me.

I rolled my eyes and tried to keep ignoring him. Dez just didn't know when to shut up. I couldn't help but notice him rummaging through his backpack, pull out something shiny and put it on his head.

"Dez what is that on your head?" I asked confused.

"They are my Zalien feelers" He smirked proudly

"Dez why do you have Zalien feelers" I put my hand on my forehead and sighed.

"Well wouldn't you like to know" He crossed his arms still smirking.

I huffed, annoyed

"They are for the Zalien convention being held in the mall parking lot today. Now if you'll excuse me, I don't want to be late" He said in a high and mighty way as he turned on his heel and walked out of Sonic Boom with his arms crossed.

"Haha oh Dez" Austin sighed while laughing

I just rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Soooo, about that song" Austin flashed his cute and innocent boyish smile my way. "Can I help you with it?" He looked eagerly at me.

"Weelll, I guessss" I was entertained by his enthusiasm.

"Yayyyy!" He ran over and grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs to the music room.

I hope you liked it! let me know if I should even bother updating or continuing, and I promise the story will be more interesting as it progresses.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the late update! I was really busy! I hope you like the chapter! I don't own What Makes You Beautiful or One Direction. Or Empire of The Sun.**

My fingers slowly tapped against the keys of my piano as I sat next to Austin on the piano bench. We had just finished the new song and were about to go over it.

I began singing softly, and I grew louder and more confident as the song went on.

"_You're insecure, don't know what for. You're turning heads when you walk through the do-o-or, Don't need make-up - to cover up. Being the way that you are is eno-o-ough."_

_Austin began singing along._

_"Everyone else in the room can see it. Everyone else but you…Baby you light up my world like nobody else, The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, But when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell…You don't know Oh oh, _You don't know you're beautiful!"

Austin and I looked at each other smiling and kept singing.

_"If only you saw what I could see, you'd understand why I want you so desperately! Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe, _You don't know Oh oh, You don't know you're beautiful! Oh oh That's what makes you beautiful!"

I stopped singing and decided to let Austin take the reins.

_"So girl come on! you got it wrong! To prove I'm right I put it in a so-o-ong! don't know why, you're being shy, And turn away when I look in to your ah-ah eyes, _Everyone else in the room can see it, Everyone else but yo-ouuu! Baby you light up my world like nobody else, The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed But when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell…You don't know Oh oh, You don't know you're beautiful!"

Whenever Austin sang you could see his eyes light up, he loved it. I listened to him, hypnotized.

"Now I'm looking at you and I can't believe…You don't know Oh oh, You don't know you're beautiful! Oh oh, You don't know you're beautiful! Oh oh, That's what makes you beautiful!"

He closed his eyes as he finished the song.

"Wooooh!" I cheered and clapped, laughing "Go Austin!"

He chuckled and pushed me playfully "Allllyyyy, you're embarrassing meeee" He joked.

I laughed rolling my eyes and closed my PRECIOUS song book.

As I was standing up I turned around and saw Trish standing in the doorway with her arms folded over her chest, smiling.

"I like the new song!" She chuckled and walked over to us "But! I have an announcement to make!"

"You got a new job?" I figured that must be it from the colorful outfit and the thousands of bracelets she was wearing.

"No! Well yes! At Bangle Hut. But that's not what I wanted to tell you!" She looked excited.

"What is it then?" I was confused.

"Well it's a surprise for Dez" She smiled "But I wanna tell you guys first"

It was obvious Austin was interested in what Trish had to say, because he was leaning forward to listen.

"Well, I was trying to get my job back at the Yo Yo cart and guess who was buying YoYos? The guys from that one Australian band that Dez likes! And well, I overheard them talking about how they need to find someone new to put together their next music video…soooo…I ended up mentioning Dez, and how he makes Austin Moon's music videos, and as it turns out they love Austin Moon and his music videos…and well I'm sure you can figure out the rest."

"Oh my Gosh Trish, that's great!" I was excited for him, working with them could get his name out. "But wait…" I paused "Why are you helping Dez? You can't stand him"

She laughed "Oh ally, sweet, sweet Ally…Of course I'm not doing it for him, I'm doing it for the complimentary trip for all four of us to Shanghai, China!"

My eyes widened "Um Trish…"

"Yes Ally?" She smiled

"Are you crazy?" I freaked out.

"Umm…hehehe" She laughed awkwardly while rubbing the back of her head.

"We can't go to China! It's so far! And who will watch the shop when my dad is busy? And I don't think my dad will be okay with it! And it's so sudden! When do we have to leave? I have nothing packed! And what about Owen my Parrot? My dad isn't capable of taking care of him! Ahhhhh!" I put my hands on my head and paced around the room rambling in panic.

Trish and Austin watched me and tried to stay out of my way as I scurried around.

"Um…Ally?" Austin looked at me like I was crazy "You're doing it again."

I stopped and laughed it off trying to act casual, "Haha ha…ha…" I looked uncomfortable as I attempted a chill pose. "I-I'm good guys"

Trish shook her head "Anyway, we have to leave tomorrow, I know it's short notice, but we can't pass up an offer like this."

I felt more panic come over me, but I kept my cool…Well except for the eye twitch.

"Hey guys!" Dez entered the room with a big smile. "You'll never guess who I saw at the food court when I was at the Zalien convention!" He paused "Empire of the Sun! That Australian band I like!"

Trish, Austin and I all looked at each other and giggled.

"What's so funny?" He looked confused "Oh" He got that dopey look on his face "It the feelers isn't it?" He flicked them making them shake around.

Trish rolled her eyes "No Dez-"

He cut her off "Ah it's the pants isn't it" He sighed.

"What? No…You're wearing normal pants Dez" Trish looked annoyed.

"Uh, nuh-uh." He pulled his suspenders and his pants lit up and flashed different colors.

Trish paused and looked at him with her eyes squinted and her mouth open.

"Um Dez, we have good news" I intercepted laughing awkwardly.

"Really? What is it?" He looked my way and perked up.


	3. Chapter 3

**So this is a really fast update XD like I just posted last night but I had a spark of writing energy today. ENJOI!**

**Oh and thank you to all my reviewers! I love you all!  
**

* * *

The sun was rising and the rays were shining through the shear curtains covering my window. The light fell across my face and my eyes fluttered open. I turned my head and looked at the clock. "8 O'clock in the morning!" I flipped over and flew off my bed onto the floor.

"Owww…" I muttered and pulled myself up into a sitting position. As I rubbed my head I realized today was the day Autin, Dez, Trish, and I were leaving to go to China, So I didn't have to be at work today, which would have started at 9. I felt stupid for freaking out and falling out of bed for nothing. Luckily the plane didn't leave till 1 in the afternoon, so I had some time to get ready, and I had already packed the night before.

I got up off the ground and began my morning routine. I took a nice warm shower threw on some clothes, then brushed my teeth and styled my hair. I threw on some cute blush and lip gloss then headed downstairs for some breakfast. I fried up an egg and some bacon then placed them on a plate and sat it on the table, I moved to the fridge and pulled out my favorite morning time drink, orange juice, then I poured myself a glass.

I sat down and looked at the yummy breakfast before me. "I sure do hope everyone else is up and ready for the trip" I started munching on a piece of bacon and thought back to last night. "_Hm…Dez was so excited when he found out he was going to make Empire of the Sun's new music video in China." _I smiled to myself. Then I remembered how he yelled awesome sauce and ripped off his glowing light pants when he got the news. I laughed hysterically at the thought.

"He can be so goofy…It's kind of cute" I mumbled to myself as I nommed out on some more bacon.

I finished my breakfast and scooted my chair back as I stood up. I picked up my plate, cup and silverware then walked to the sink, I turned on the faucet and rinsed them off then dried them with a small hand towel.

I smiled as put the tableware away.

BEEP BEEP BEEP. I felt a vibration in my pocket and looked down. I reached into my pocket and fished out my phone, then looked at the bright lit up screen. I had a text from Trish that read "Look outside!"

I walked to the front door and peered out. I gasped at the huge hummer parked in my driveway. A beautiful woman I'd never seen before was in the driver's side seat and Trish was next to her in the passenger's seat, while I could make out the figures of Dez and Austin in the backseat. I looked at my watch and realized it was 10:30, "_It's good they got here now, cause going through security with Dez is gonna take a while." _I thought to myself and chuckled.

Trish hopped out "Ally! This Australian lady is gonna drive us to the airport!" She squealed in excitement.

I laughed awkwardly "In the big hummer that will destroy the ozone layer more so than it already is…yayyy…" I tried acting excited, but failed miserably.

Trish just laughed and nudged me "Come on Ally, I'll help you get your stuff."

We ran inside to get my suitcases.

"Geez Ally, did you pack enough?" Trish asked sarcastically as she lugged two of my suitcases out the door.

"I think so…I hope so…" I hadn't realized her sarcasm, plus I began to worry about whether or not I had everything I needed.

I stopped in the doorway and looked back inside concerned.

"Come on!" Trish shouted as she shoved the suitcases into the massive trunk.

I snatched up my purse and the last suitcase and scurried onto the porch. I rifled through my bag for my house key and looked inside one last time before closing the door and locking it. I smiled at my house as I backed up from it. I was really going to miss it and my dad while I was gone, to be honest, I was surprised he was cool with me going, but that's what makes him a good dad. I turned back to the tank that held my best friends and began walking towards it with my suitcase.

I hoisted the suitcase up into the trunk and headed around to the passenger side seat, once I got there I looked up as the window rolled down to reveal Trish smiling down at me.

"I love you, but there is no way I'm sitting back there between Austin and DEZ." Trish gave me an apologetic shrug.

I noticed how she emphasized Dez's name. I sighed and shuffled backwards and reached for the door handle. Instead the door swung open and slammed against my head.

"Ow!" I stumbled back and fell over.

"Oh! There you are Ally!" Austin smiled down at me, but then realized he smacked me in the face with the car door. "Oops" He laughed nervously.

I got up rubbing my forehead with my eyes closed "Its fine" I grumbled and climbed into the car. Something was weird about this seat though… it was really warm and felt like denim.

I opened my eyes and stopped rubbing my forehead. I was looking into deep blue eyes that were blinking innocently and confused.

"Um Ally?" Austin questioned.

I looked down and realized I had crawled right onto Austin's lap.

"Agh!" I yelped and scuttled off of him onto the middle seat.

God I felt like an idiot, why did I do that? I was blushing and I tried to hide it by looking down.

I could feel Austin looking at me and I heard a small laugh escape his lips. I felt even more embarrassed and started twiddling my fingers in my lap.

I felt another gaze too though, I quickly looked to my left and my eyes immediately met Dez's. He was surprised and his head jolted back and hit the window.

"Oww!" He groaned and rubbed the back of his head and looked away frustrated.

My eyes widened in shock, _"Oh no" _I lowered my head into my hands. God this trip is going to be so weird.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm just full of ideas, so yes fast update. Really hope you like this chapter, it's a little longer than the other ones. I dedicate this chapter to queenc1, Teshia14, and HoupsOnFire! For being kind reviewers! And for being the first three reviewers of my story (and the only ones currently)! Thank you so much you three! lots of love to you! ENjoi!**

* * *

I sighed as I sat between the blonde and the red head in the back of the hummer….and to be honest we looked like a really bad joke.

We were getting closer to the airport, and I was becoming anxious about the flight. I know I don't like a lot of things…But I really don't like flying…And I kind of failed to mention that to my friends. I mean, I was going to but…I didn't want my fear to get in the way of Dez's dreams. Plus I was doing fine until now, I'm not sure what sparked this sudden anxiety. Maybe it just hit me out of the blue, or maybe it was Austin and Dez going on and on about different plane crashes that have occurred with flights going overseas.

Dez was very intensely focused on the discussion "Yeah and there was this one flight that was leaving from South—"

I cut him off by putting my hand over his mouth. "Hahaha, Oh Dez, that is such a GREAT story, but why don't you tell us it another time?" I emphasized 'great' in a sarcastic manner.

His response was to lick my hand.

"Ew!" I grimaced and pulled my hand away quickly.

He laughed pushing me down so he could continue his conversation.

My face was crushed against my legs and his hand was holding my head down so I couldn't get up.

"Dezzz!" I fumed.

Austin laughed "Aw Dez leave Ally alone, she can't help being boring."

I was taken aback. How dare he say something like that! Me? Boring? Dez had already told me I was, but then said he just said it to make me mad! Was that a lie?

I struggled out of Dez's hold and sat up crossing my arms. I huffed and blocked them out the rest of the car ride.

A few minutes passed and I could hear Trish fumbling around in the front seat for her purse.

I noticed my purse had fallen onto the floor on Dez's side. I really didn't want to ask him to get it for me so I leaned down and reached for it. I couldn't reach it because of the seatbelt, so I made the mistake of unbuckling just as our driver jammed on the brakes and I flew forward into the front of the car, hitting my head on the clutch. This just wasn't my day. I just laid there wedged between the drivers and passengers seat and waited for life to screw me over some more.

"Oh no!" The driver screamed when she saw me.

"I-I'm fine really—" I started to get up, but then I got cut off by Austin grabbing my waist.

"Whoa Ally are you ok?" Austin pulled me into the backseat.

Trish looked back concerned "Ally why weren't you wearing your seatbelt?"

"I was! I mean I wasn't but!—Oh nevermind…" I sighed and settled back into my seat.

I felt the car slow down as it pulled up to the curb and stop, Dez reached down and snatched my purse up off the ground "Don't forget your purse Ally" He grinned at me. That little jerk knew I was reaching for my purse the whole time and didn't help me!

I snatched it from him "Thanks" I made sure to say it with an attitude.

He of course ignored me and hopped out of the car, unfazed by my hatred.

Everyone else followed suit and I was left alone in the car. "Hey wait up guys!" I slid across the seat and jumped out. I ran around to the back of the Hummer to grab my bags but there were some strange men already carrying them towards the airport.

"Don't worry about your luggage; they will get them checked for you." The tall Australian Woman peered down at me.

I really didn't feel comfortable with those men I've never met before taking my things, but I didn't have time to protest, my friends were already walking into the airport without me. "Gah!" I groaned and ran after them.

I pushed past the revolving glass doors and caught up to my group; they were printing out their E-tickets. I tapped on the touch screen of the E-ticket machine, and its bright LED screen lit up. I followed all the on screen instructions and printed out my ticket.

Next we made our way to the security checkpoint. I ended up walking next to Trish and we got so into talking that I failed to notice Austin and Dez drift off somewhere.

We got in line and began removing our Jewelry and placed it in a bin along with our shoes and purses and placed it on the conveyor belt. I heard a bunch of commotion from the crowd behind me and whipped my head around just as a soccer ball came barreling through the security checkpoint.

"Agh!" I shouted and ducked just in time to avoid being hit in the head by the ball. Sadly Trish wasn't so lucky…and it bounced off of her head and flew right through the metal detector

"Ow!" She held her head and turned around angrily "Who did that!"

"Goaaaaaallll!" yelled two very familiar voices.

"Oh no…" I groaned and stood up looking for Austin and Dez behind me where I thought they would be. But sadly, like I had figured, they weren't there.

I did see them high fiving off in the distance as they jumped in the air though.

All of the airport security guards working at the checkpoint turned around angrily to face the two boys. Austin and Dez froze.

"Austin. Dez. GET YOUR BUTTS OVER HERE!" Trish shouted angrily. They quickly shuffled towards us with shameful looks. "I apologize for them, won't happen again" Trish laughed awkwardly and apologized to the guards.

"Are we gonna get our ball back…?" Austin asked innocently as he and Dez got in line with Trish and I.

Trish gave him a look that said 'What do you think', and he realized his soccer ball was just a happy memory.

"Just put your stuff in a bin guys" I laughed a little.

They listened and Austin put his shoes, watch, and wallet into the bin he grabbed. Dez threw his backpack into a bin along with his suspenders and his shoes and watched them travel down the belt.

Trish was the first to go through the metal detector, no beep. Then I followed after, again no beep. After me went Austin, and once again no beep. And then there was Dez, and while this shouldn't come as a surprise, he beeped.

He huffed and moved aside while security checked him out with their handheld metal detector. It beeped as it moved over his pants.

The guards asked him to empty his pockets, the first thing he pulled out was a fork.

"Dez why do you have a fork" Austin looked confused.

"I can't use chopsticks." Dez stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh" Austin seemed satisfied with the answer and smiled.

Dez proceeded to pull out random little trinkets from his pockets and hand them to the guards, but then he paused "You know what?" He ripped his pants off "Here" he placed them in the guard's hand.

The guard looked at him like he was crazy. Which I think he is…But that's a personal opinion.

"Oh" Dez noticed the guard's confusion "It would just be faster if you took the pants, I have a lot of stuff in my pockets" He smiled and patted the guards shoulder.

The guard just shook his head and walked to the x-ray machine and put his pants in a bin and put them through. When they came out, we had already gathered all of our stuff. Dez smiled as the guard handed him his pants "Thank you good sir." He put his pants in his backpack and pulled out a new pair and put them on. To be honest I was surprised that nothing showed up in the x-ray machine when Dez's backpack went through.

"Okay, now if everyone is done, let's go" Trish sounded annoyed and I could tell she was getting tired of standing around.

We headed towards the shuttles. "What gate do we need to be at?" I looked at my ticket. "It says here ,gate 13."

I studied the signs and found that shuttle B would take us to gate 13. "Alright everyone, to shuttle B!"

We jogged towards shuttle B and jumped inside just before the doors closed. I sighed relieved that we made it onto the shuttle before it left, and sat down with Trish.

Dez and Austin felt it would be more fun to stand and swing around on the poles.

"Guys! Those are meant to hold onto. Not to play on!" I scolded them.

"Okayyyy Mommmmm" They rolled their eyes and decided to sit down.

I ignored them and turned to look out the window and watched the palm trees as the zipped by us. I was going to miss Miami.

* * *

**Next chapter they will be about the group on the plane don't worry! and the chapter after they will be in china! sorry for the slow progression and the over-detailed-ness of the story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So sorry for the late update guys! I've been sick : (...again. Meh. But anyway enough about me! Here's chapter 5! I'm sorry to tell you though, I don't think they will be in China next chapter. I think that will be chapter 7. But I'd rather have progression in the story than rush it and make it lame!Oh and I got a brand new Reviewer! Colormania! Thanks for joining the story!  
**

**Enjoi! **

* * *

The shuttle came to a screeching halt as we reached our destination. I stood up and rushed out pulling Trish along with me. "Come on guys!" I yelled to Austin and Dez "It's already 12:40! We board at 12:50!" I was openly avoiding them.

The 'mom' comment they made kind of bugged me, actually it really bugged me.

I kept walking with Trish in tow, and didn't bother looking back. They were getting on my nerves, so I didn't really want to be near them.

"Ally wait up!" I heard Austin yell to me.

I ignored him and kept walking till we got to the waiting area where we would board the plane. I plopped down in a chair and crossed my arms.

Trish sat down next to me and nudged me with her elbow "Ally I can tell they are bothering you, but just ignore them, they're idiots."

I smiled a bit "I know I shouldn't pay them any mind, but they pick on me too much. And I mean its not even Austin so much as it's Dez."

Trish tilted her head to the side and looked at me questioningly.

"Well…Dez picks on me the most. I get the feeling he hates me…He told me he doesn't…But I feel like he does." I looked at my feet as I slumped down in my chair.

Trish smiled softly "Ally, Dez is an idiot. We both know that he doesn't hate you, he's unintentionally offensive to a lot of people."

I laughed a little "Yeah your right Trish…I shouldn't overthink it." I looked up just as Austin and Dez came into view.

They were running awkwardly towards us, and knocked over a few people in their path. I could hear Dez saying 'sorry!' to every person they pushed past or pushed over.

"Ugh" Trish and I groaned in unison at the sad sight before us.

"Ally! Trish!" Austin shouted with relief as he and Dez stopped in front of us.

We just stared at them and shook our heads.

"You guys are pretty slow" Trish laughed.

"You and Ally ditched us!" Austin pouted and Dez nodded in agreement.

I was going to respond but I was cut off by a ding from the speakers hanging from the ceiling above us, signaling an announcement was about to be made.

"Attention! Flight 136 to Shanghai, China is now boarding! Will the passengers who will be seated in first class please make a single-file line near the red sign." The speakers dinged once again at the end of the announcement.

"That's us!" I said as I stood up.

"We're in first class?" Austin's eyes bulged out of his head and his mouth gaped open. Dez looked equally shocked.

"Um duh" Trish stood up and nudged him towards the red sign we were supposed to meet at.

"Didn't you read your itinerary's guys?" I looked at Dez even though my question was intended for both him and Austin.

"Of course we did!" Dez laughed and tried his hardest to act like he knew what was going on.

I could tell he was lying but I decided to be nice and just nod and smile like I believed him.

"Hurry guys!" I heard Trish call over to us.

"Coming!" I grabbed Dez's arm and headed towards the small group of people crowded around the little red sign. I noticed Dez looking at my hand grasping his arm as we walked together from the corner of my eye. I felt myself blush a little but shook it off and composed myself.

I let go of Dez's arm…almost reluctantly. I ignored it though and smiled at Trish who was eying me.

Trish smiled back, seemingly satisfied with my reaction. She then turned and moved forward as the person in front of her went through the door that led to the plane. She handed a woman dressed in a typical airport uniform her ticket and walked through the door.

"Remember! We're all row C!" I called after her.

"I know, I know!" She kept walking.

Austin went next and after he gave the woman his ticket he giddily ran through the door.

My turn…My hand trembled as I handed my ticket to the woman, I could feel anxiety slowly creep over me. I had totally forgotten all about my fear of flying, till now…

I slowly walked towards the door, as I stepped through I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

I opened my eyes to a squint as I walked carefully through the hallway that led to the entrance of the plane. I could feel my heart racing inside my chest, I heard it in my ears and felt it in my throat. My anxiety was growing. I felt like I was moving at granny pace but I couldn't bring my legs to move any faster.

Suddenly I felt a warm reassuring hand rest gently on my back. Instead of my eyes shooting open with surprise, they gradually opened calmly. And instead of whipping my head around to face the stranger behind me, I turned my head slowly with grace to meet whoever it was behind me offering comfort.

"_What? There's no way…"_ I thought to myself _"The unknown consoler is Dez?"_ He wasn't looking down at me, but his hand remained on my back; Encouraging me to keep moving forward. I couldn't tear my eyes away from his face as we walked down the hallway together. He was always such a child, so immature, never taking anything seriously. But in that moment he looked so strong and patient, he even looked…Handsome.

I felt a gust of wind and looked forward, realizing we were steps away from the entrance of the plane. I kept my gaze forward and moved away from Dez's hand. It killed me to do so, but I just couldn't get on that plane and let Trish and Austin see Dez and I like that. We'd never live it down.

I stepped onto the plane; it took all the strength in me to do so though. I walked down the aisle looking up at the letters. Once I got to row 'C', I noticed Trish had already sat down next to the window and Austin was in the aisle seat. I decided to sit next to Austin, so the sun wouldn't interfere too much with my sleep when we traveled through different time zones. Trish had that problem under control though…She was already asleep with her zebra print sleep mask strapped over her eyes.

Austin was engrossed in the mini tv embedded in the back of the seat in front of him, he had earphones in that were plugged into the armrest, I concluded that they must be connected to the tv somehow. I noticed that I had a little tv in front of me too. It seemed every person in first class got this cool little feature.

Dez plopped down next to me without a word. I felt a strange tension between him and myself, and I decided if I didn't fix it now, It would be an awkward 16 hour, non-stop flight.

I leaned over and whispered in Dez's ear "Thank you Dez…" He had been trying to figure out the tv in front of him, and for some reason he tensed up as I spoke to him.

"I-it's N-n-no probl-e-em…" He stammered.

I was confused by his strange response but I just figured it would be better to let it go and move on, so I settled back into my seat quietly.

I buckled myself in and gripped the armrests at my sides as if the plane was going to explode. Of course it would be really weird if that happened, right? I mean plane's just don't explode right? I looked out the window past Trish and Dez's heads, to check the wing for a crazy alien ripping out wires. But we were way too close to the front of the plane to see the wings, which freaked me out even more.

I turned and tapped Austin's shoulder. He pulled his earphones out and smiled at me. "Yes Ally?"

"Would it be crazy to ask the flight attendant to check the wings of the plane before we lift off?" I flashed a toothy smile at the blonde.

He thought for about a minute; and to be honest I was surprised he took my question that seriously. "Yes. Yes it would be crazy" He gave me a dazed gaze and smiled innocently at me. It was as if that question took a lot of thought. I couldn't tell whether to appreciate his efforts or just shake my head at how tough that was for him.

I sighed and leaned back into my chair. I pondered what I could do to keep myself busy. I wasn't all that interested in the mini tv, and staring out the window would be hard to do, if I even wanted to, with two people in my way.

15 minutes passed and I didn't have a clue about what to do, and the plane still hadn't started moving. I was getting antsy.

I squirmed in my seat impatiently. I wasn't looking forward to flying, but geez I wanted to get it over with.

A flight attendant passed by, "Excuse me, flight attendant lady!" I called out and she stopped in her tracks. She turned around on her heel to face me. She had a big plastic smile plastered on her face and she was wearing a name tag that read 'Betty'.

"How may I help you Miss?" She looked down at me.

"Um well I was wondering when we will be taking off" I smiled back and laughed.

She looked annoyed "I don't know, that's up to the pilot"

"Oh" I laughed awkwardly. "Thank you.."

She walked away without a word.

I pumped my foot nervously and tapped my fingers on the arm rests.

All of the sudden I felt like I was moving. I looked past Dez and Trish and realized the plane was rolling backwards. I pressed myself against my seat and squeezed my eyes shut.

I could feel us turning, then rolling forward. We rolled along slowly for a few minutes, then I felt us stop. My eyes shot open, thinking we had made it to our destination for some reason. Shortly after I realized how stupid that idea was, because we took off at what felt like hyper-speed down the runway.

"Ahhhhh!" I screamed and slammed my eyes shut again. I didn't even have to press myself against the seat, gravity was doing that for me. "For the love of God!" I cried.

I heard laughing erupt from my three friends, followed by dozen's of "Shut ups!" from the other passengers. I felt my cheeks glow red and decided it would be best to just keep my eyes closed for the rest of the flight.

A few minutes passed and I couldn't resist the urge to open my eyes. I still felt us rising, but it was very gently, so I didn't feel as stressed out anymore. I slowly opened my eyes, but only enough to peek through. Trish had fallen back to sleep, Austin was glued to the tv again, and Dez was listening to his music and bobbing his head around. A laughed escaped my lips, but I quickly covered my mouth to hide it.

I let my eyes open all the way, then I rested against my seat. It was really comfortable, and I had an ample amount of leg room. Even though I'm really frugal like my Dad, I would actually consider paying the extra money on first class for overseas flights in the future. First class really is a luxury.

A ding rang throughout the plane, and the captain came over the speaker to let us know we could move freely about the cabin. Austin's response to that was to rip his earphones out and jump up to go flirt with the bleached blonde two seats in front of us. I sighed, _"Classic Austin."_

I looked to the aisle across from mine and noticed a really handsome guy sitting in the aisle seat. He was tall, dark, and handsome…My dream kind of guy. His skin was tanned perfectly and his hair was jet black, he almost looked Hawaiian; and he must have been at least 6 feet tall. He was reading a book, and it was a big book too, _"Must be a novel…That makes him even better."_

A powerful urge came over me to get up and go talk to him but I was just too nervous. I suddenly found myself chewing my hair. "Ehhh" I spat it out and groaned. I kept staring at the beautiful man in a daze…when suddenly he turned his head and looked me directly in the eyes.

"_Oh lord…"_ I couldn't hide my blushing _"Nice going Ally" _I mentally slapped myself.

But…Wait…What? He's smiling at me? And waving for me to come over? My face turned red completely.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Dez leaning forward, then mouth something in Mr. Perfect's direction. All of the sudden the man's eyes grew wide and he sunk back in his seat covering his face with his book…He looked scared... I snapped my head around to face Dez "Dez?" I whispered angrily. "What did you mouth to him?"

He smiled at me "Oh nothing, don't worry about it"

I was frustrated but I knew bugging him to tell me wouldn't work. He'd never crack…Unless his gingerbread family was involved. I exhaled noisily as I slid down in my seat.

He just chuckled to himself and put his earphones back in.

I never did find out what he said.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter! I don't know if being sick affects my writing or not XD. **

**Oh! and PS  
**

**-Dez basically told to the guy flirting with Ally to 'back off or he'd kick his butt'.  
**

**My boyfriend couldn't figure it out ^^ so I just wanted to make sure everyone reading the story could figure it out too!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**SOOOO SORRRRYYY for the late update : ( for a while I was sick, then I went on two different trips. But I'm back and I hope this chapter is good! Let me know what you think. And I'm sorry they aren't in China yet! Almost!**

* * *

We had been on the plane for about 6 hours. Not much had been going on, and I wasn't sleepy because back home it was around 7:30 pm. I had been keeping myself busy with crossword puzzles I had fished out of Trish's purse, and occasionally watching the mini tv. I wasn't sure where we were, but I figured we were still flying over the United States. We had to travel across the whole continent, and then fly for a few hours over the ocean to get to China.

I wasn't enjoying the flight all that much, especially because of the horrible plane crash stories Austin and Dez were exchanging during the car ride to the airport. Not to mention we were starting to experience a bit of turbulence, so my panic was growing. Until now, I had been keeping my flight anxiety under control.

All of the sudden I heard a familiar voice singing a familiar song a couple rows in front of us in the front of the plane. I leaned over the seat Austin was supposed to be in to see what was going on.

"Heard it on the Radio!" Austin was jamming out with guitar at the front of the plane. People were bobbing there heads to the music and standing up to see him preform.

He started to rap and everyone began cheering. I laughed and clapped my hands along to the song just as everyone else was doing.

I felt someone nudge my shoulder and turned my head. It was Dez smiling down at me and clapping his hands along too. I noticed Trish was dancing too.

The whole plane was filled with carefree and cheerful music. Everyone was having fun, Austin always knew how to fill a place with happiness.

"Heard it on the radio! Oh oh oh!" Austin turned his gaze from his guitar cords to my eyes and winked at me. I felt myself blush a little but I just brushed it off and kept bobbing around and clapping.

All of the sudden I was being pushed into the aisle by Dez. "Dez? What are you doing?"

He laughed and started twirling me around.

People were cheering for us to dance more.

Dez kept twirling me and dipping me and spinning around while lifting me and ALL sorts of other crazy moves. I found myself laughing hysterically the entire time. It was impossible to contain it.

I was having so much fun, that I had completely forgotten that we were on a plane, all of my fears of flying subsided once again.

Dez and I kept dancing to every other song after that. The fun lasted at least two hours! I couldn't believe I actually danced for that long, let alone in front of people!

I was exhausted, I tried catching my breath but coughed awkwardly instead. Trish laughed at me.

"I can't believe you did that Ally! You hate dancing!" She smiled at me.

"I can't believe it either, trust me" I laughed.

I slumped back into my chair and let out a huge sigh. "Ahhh, much better" I slipped my sandals off "My feet are killing me"

Dez was talking to some guy about Austin's music, and Austin was signing some autographs. Trish and I were happy in our seats.

The music was still playing in my head, I closed my eyes and images of Dez and I laughing happily as we danced flashed through my head. I wasn't aware I was giggling softly till Trish nudged me.

"Hey, Ally?" "Allllyyyy" "ALLLLLYYYYY" Trish was calling my name and I snapped out of it.

"Ngnnannnhhh" I mumbled and jumped.

Trish laughed. "Ally what were you thinking about?"

"Wha—huh?" I pretended like I didn't remember.

She rolled her eyes "Your face was all pink, you had a huge smile on your face, you were giggling like an idiot"

I blushed a deep red. I hadn't realized I did all that. How embarrassing.

Luckily we were interrupted by a tap on my shoulder.

I turned and looked up to see the handsome man from the row across from me that Dez scared off before, standing there smiling down at me.

My eyes widened and my mouth gaped open. I fumbled to stand up. "H-hi" I extended my hand to shake his. He took my hand and kissed it.

Obviously whatever it was that Dez had mouthed to him, didn't leave a lasting impression, because here he was flirting with me! Of course that wasn't a bad thing.

I could hear Trish giggling behind me. And trust me I had a hard time not giggling myself.

"You were adorable when you were dancing, and you're just as cute up close" He his eyes flashed at me.

I felt like melting butter. I tried to contain myself and remain cool. "You're not bad yourself" I tried sounding seductive but it came out sort of squeaky.

He laughed and I wanted to smack myself in the head. But to my surprise he smiled at me again. "I'm assuming you're heading to Shanghai as well?"

I nodded without a word, I was afraid my voice would squeak again.

He smirked, "You got a phone?"

I nodded silently again and pulled it out.

He gently slipped it from my hands and typed something. He handed it back to me  
"Text me love" He nudged my chin with his index and thumb.

He turned and headed back to his chair.

I slammed down into my chair, my eyes were like saucers.

Trish was shaking me "Ally?"

I turned to face her "Trish he just…gave me his number…" I couldn't believe such a handsome MAN, not boy, gave me his number.

She laughed "I know, I was only like 10 inches away"

"What should I do?" I honestly had no clue what I should do. I mean I was only 16 and he was at least 20.

"Text him!" She nudged me. "Why not?"

I pulled up his number and texted him 'Hi, this is Ally, the dancing cutie' I tried acting cool and confident. I pushed send and put my phone away.

I looked over at him and saw him check his phone. I looked away to the back of the seat in front of me, and from the corner of my eye I could see him look my way and smile.

I leaned back and closed my eyes, I fought sleep for a few minutes, but ended up passing out for about two hours. When I woke up Trish had fallen asleep, Dez was next to me listening to music and Austin was asleep on my other side.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes, The whole cabin was quiet and dimly lit, and most people were already asleep or attempting to fall asleep. I began wishing I had stayed asleep because now I was wide awake. I poked Dez and he turned to me pulling out his ear phones.

"Everything okay?" He asked.

"I'm wide awake cause I just woke up" I pouted.

"Man that stinks" He gave me duck lips then he closed his eyes, leaned back, and put his ear phones back in.

I glared and shook him. "Dezzz!" I said in a harsh whisper.

He sighed dramatically and took out his right ear phone and stuck it in my right ear and pulled me so my head was on his shoulder.

The music was intoxicating, I closed my eyes and listened to the magical sound.

_'I sincerely miss those heavy metal bands we used to go see on the landing in the summer, she fell in love with a drummer, she fell in love with a drummer, she fell in love. Shiny, shiny pants and bleach-blond hair, A double kick drum by the river in the summer, She fell in love with the drummer, Another and another, She fell in love. I miss the innocence I've known, Playing KISS covers, beautiful and stoned. Unlock my body and move myself to dance, Moving warm liquid, flowing blowing glass, Classical music blasting masks the ringing in my ears, I sincerely miss those heavy metal bands, I used to go see on the landing in the summer, She fell in love with the drummer, She fell in love with another, She fell in love...'_

Slowly I found myself drifting into sleep once again.

* * *

**The song she fell asleep to is Heavy Metal Drummer by Wilco. It's kind of hippy sounding but its pretty, you should listen to it. Oh! and I realized I made a mistake, so I just fixed it and Just reuploaded this chapter. The man flirting with her is the guy Dez scared off before, the handsome tanned man who was reading.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the extremely late update, I have been away at college, and man has it been hectic. Gonna be in my third year soon! ANyway enough about lil ol me.

I hope you like this chapter, I know its been long awaited, I can't wait to see what everyone thinks! :3

Stay beautiful my friendsss!

Enjoi!

3 WhEnYoUiMaGiNe

* * *

The moment I woke up, I felt a warm breath on my lips but it wasn't my own. My eyes opened slowly and tried to focus on what was in my face.

The first thing that came into view were freckles, the next thing was red hair; My mind put two and two together…Dez. I felt startled but didn't move, I tried taking in exactly what position we were in. I was curled up sideways facing Dez and he was in the same position except facing towards me; our noses were touching and our lips only a couple inches apart. I was hugging his arm tightly to my torso. I could feel my face heat up which elicited my jump and freak out reaction. I silent screamed like I do when I see spiders and backed up roughly, the earphone which was still in my ear fell out, and the next thing I knew I was crashing against a sleeping Austin.

The back of my head thumped against the side of his which woke him up immediately.

"Agghh!" Austin yelped and grabbed his head.

His high pitched scream woke up everyone in first class except for Trish. Figures.

Everyone groaned and looked over at us. I heard a few curse words in all that groaning. Words that shall not be named because…well...they are rude words and that's all that needs to be said about that.

Dez was rubbing his eyes and let out a loud yawn "What's going on?" He asked groggily and looked over to me and Austin.

I had fallen over the arm rest between Austin and I when we collided, and my head was in his lap. Austin looked down at me with a strange look.

"Yeah Ally, what is going on." He seemed a little uncomfortable and it was apparent he was grumpy from the rude awakening.

"Uh-Uhhh-umm" I stuttered "I um…" I really didn't know what to say, and I didn't want to bring up the situation Dez and I had been in.

Austin was staring down at me very intensely but when I finally looked into his eyes, I noticed he wasn't staring at my eyes…It seemed like he was staring at my lips. Suddenly he didn't seem so grumpy anymore…His features softened and an awkward smile twitched its way onto his face.

I blinked, confused. "Austin?"

He shook his head and snapped out of whatever state it was that he had been in. "Uh-Uh..." He started stuttering just like I had been previously.

I wiggled around trying to get up, and he helped by lifting me, I was surprised at how strong Austin was; he moved me effortlessly. Then again, that makes sense considering he's able to spin a 16 pound cinderblock on his finger. I was completely upright and sitting on the armrest in seconds.

Dez eyed me "Ally why were you laying like that" His eyebrow rose curiously.

"Um well…" I couldn't tell him how close we were while we slept "I had a bad dream, it startled me and I woke up so abruptly I fell over onto Austin."

"Ok I thought it was cause you were embarrassed about being curled up so close to me" Dez smiled and shrugged.

My eyes grew big "Hahaha whaaaaatttt?" I pretended to not know what he was talking about.

"Ally don't be silly we were sleeping together last night, don't you remember" I could see him cast a glance at Austin.

I turned to look at Austin, and I could sense a strange tension between the boys.

"Ummmm" I laughed awkwardly "I guess I must have been so sleepy that I fell asleep like that" I shot Dez a glare.

"Hmmm no" He tapped his chin as if he were remembering what happened "As I recall, you were having trouble sleeping, so it couldn't be that you were sleepy."

I laughed again but this time a hint of anger was there.

"Then I put my earphone in your ear and your head on my shoulder, and in minutes you were out like a light." He smiled at me, with his sly smirk. "And only minutes after, you were asleep and cuddling my arm."

I was taken aback. Could he not tell he was making things awkward?!

Austin stood up and without a word walked off towards the bathroom in the back of the plane.

I watched Austin walk away and as soon as he was out of sight I snapped my head around to face Dez. I gave him a glare that would send chills down the spine of even the bravest man alive.

"Wellll" He laughed uncomfortably and stood up "I'm gonna go ask the flight attendant about breakfast" He nudged his way past me quickly and scurried off.

I grunted and slid into my seat. UGH that jerk, what was his problem.

"Um hey" I heard a deep handsome voice say softly behind me.

I turned and locked eyes with that hunky hunk that gave me his number last night. He even looked good after sleeping on a plane.

"Um hi" I giggled a little, but because it's me it wasn't one of those cute girly giggles it was one of those awkward little laughs I do with a snort thrown in.

I closed my eyes and shook it off "So I never got your name, mine's Ally"

"Name's Ben" He flashed a smile.

"Hm…So…How are you this fine erm morning" I tried playing it cool.

"Well I'm doing pretty good, but my back is killing me from these seats." He stretched.

"Oh! Um I can fix that!" Before he even had time to consent, I got up, spun him around and kneed him in the back.

I was almost certain it would work…Or at least I think that's what I read you're supposed to do…

He let out a bellow of pain and toppled over into a heap on the ground.

"Oh no!" I whimpered "What have I done?!" I tried helping him up but he was super heavy, you know, because of his enormous muscles that I just felt up through his shirt. I would a have drooled if the situation was any different.

He laughed to my surprise and looked up at me. "Normally I'd get mad if someone did that to me, but you're so cute I can't be angry"

I felt my heart melt like butter. He was so nice, normally, stupid stuff like I just did, would scare guys off easy. Like Dallas for example…He hasn't spoken to me since that blender incident.

"I'm really sorry" I said as I watched him get up.

"It's okay, It actually makes me like you more." He ran his fingers through his dark hair "I have a thing for cute, clumsy girls like you." He winked at me.

I couldn't contain my giggles. Boy did this guy sure know how to sweet talk a lady.

The pilot came over the speakers to let us know we would be landing shortly, so we needed to get back into our seats and buckle up.

"Well I guess I'll see you later then" I smiled up at the tall man in front of me.

"I'll text you in shanghai" He smiled back then turned and walked up.

"Man does that guy have swag or whatttt?" I heard a familiar female's voice say. It was Trish of course.

I turned quickly and looked at Trish with a huge idiotic grin on my face. "Isn't he cool?!"

I sat back down in my seat and chatted with Trish. Shortly after, Austin plopped down onto his seat with a loud sigh. I decided to ignore him because to be honest I wasn't in the mood for any drama right now, I didn't wanna let anyone rain on my parade.

A couple minutes later Dez pushed his way past Austin and I and slid down into his seat munching on a piece of toast. He sighed and stretched. "Mornin'" He looked over to Trish and handed her the piece of toast that was in his other hand. She took it happily and ate it.

For some reason I felt jealousy building up inside me. I wanted Dez to get me a piece of toast…

"Hey Ally" Dez grinned at me "I see lover boy still has his eyes set on you". He laughed and put one of his earphones in.

I was taken aback. Dez seemed so nonchalant about it, even though he got protective the last time. "Yea…" I mumbled. Suddenly Ben didn't seem so great anymore.

'_Maybe I hurt his feelings earlier when I got upset about him telling Austin what happened…" _I thought to myself and sighed.

"Oh!" Dez perked up and reached into his pocket "I almost forgot" He pulled out a mini box of fruit loops and handed it to me. "I figured you might be hungry too". He smiled and leaned back into his seat.

"Oh um um uh.." I was shocked, I got cereal from Dez. I thought he had forgotten all about me…But instead he surprised me with something even better than toast…I think he just beat the pants off of Ben…

I felt myself blushing "Thanks Dez…" I could sense Austins gaze but I just ignored it and decided to enjoy my special cereal.

I ate the cereal in less than a minute and it wasn't very graceful, but man was I hungry. Shortly after, a voice came over the cabin. "We are now arriving at Shanghai airport, please prepare to land". The voice faded.

I clung to my seat and embraced the impact as we touched the ground. I felt myself being pressed into my seat, but I didn't care, I was too excited to be on the ground.

* * *

I hope you liked it! let me know whatcha think : )


End file.
